


Practice

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober20 [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “Unacceptable, try again.”You were near your wits’ end. Those three words echoing in your head, as if they were mocking you. Percival’s voice hard and stern. He was a stern teacher, you grumbled. But then again, he was the best at the DMLE, he had to be. And to be fair, he had let you know that he would push you to your limits.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Reader
Series: Fictober20 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974964
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fictober20





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event, prompt 5. “unacceptable, try again”

“Unacceptable, try again.”

You were near your wits’ end. Those three words echoing in your head, as if they were mocking you. Percival’s voice hard and stern. He was a stern teacher, you grumbled. But then again, he was the best at the DMLE, he had to be. And to be fair, he had let you know that he would push you to your limits.

A part large of you hoped that it had been a joke. But you knew, that Percival never joked when it came to his work. He once said that one wrong move could spell disaster for everyone, and if there was one thing that Percival didn’t like, was unnecessary risks or those under his command being hurt. 

You squared your shoulders, “Ok, here goes nothing.” You lifted your wand, concentrated not on Percival, who was standing a few feet behind you, but on the target that he was floating around the room. Your goal was to hit it as it move, with each hit, it would change colors, letting you know that you had, in fact, done well.

But Percival was being a bastard and moving that thing at top speed. So far, you’ve only hit it five times in fifteen minutes. You took a deep breath, willing yourself to calm down. It would not do to get angry and toss the practice out the window by stomping out in a rage fit.

“Ready, set… GO!” Percival’s voice rang out, the target moved once more.

This time, you felt yourself be ready. One by one, you cast the spells against the ball. You hit it twice in a row, missed it once and then hit it three times. And with each hit, you could feel your confidence grow, you moved around the room, not standing still had been a rule Percival had established and one you knew it would come in handy in an actual battle. Rumors of Grindelwald swirled all over, it wouldn’t surprise you that he’d try and come to the States. And you wanted to be ready should he ever come.

Hit, miss, hit, hit, hit, hit, miss. Time began passing you by, everything disappeared but your target and your own magic swirling in the empty room. It was almost zen, who knew practice could calm you down this well?

“And that’s all for now.” Percival broke the silence, the ball fell onto the floor with a small thud. “You did better this time around. Your nonverbal spells are improving considerably.”

“Thanks,” you said grinning. “I’ve been practicing at home too. They’re hard, but not impossibly so.”

Percival nodded, “Well, nicely done. I don’t know what you did, but you certainly did better this round than the previous ones.”

“I had motivation. Besides, I was not letting you – or that ball – get the best of me.”

Percival looked at you, with those ever serious eyes for a moment, then cracked a tiny smile. “Well then, job well done on this round. Come on, time to go.”

“Dinner?” You blurted, unwilling to part ways with Percival just yet. Oh you liked the man, perhaps more than you should. He was so handsome, smart, kind with everyone unless they were breaking laws and so, well put together. And you were completely smitten with him. You didn’t work as an Auror, but you were a senator and thus, worked with President Piquery and thus, met Percival. “On me, as a thanks.”

Percival’s eyebrows shot upwards. “You sure? I don’t need it, I have left overs at home.”

Once you regained your footing, you smiled, you were calmer now. “Yes, I’m sure. There’s a small place near here, they make excellent food. I’ve lost track of the amount of times I have eaten there. I think you’ll like it.”

Percival nodded once, “Well then madame,” he offered his arm in a show chivalry. “Lead the way.”

You took his arm, “Of course, kind sir.” You said nothing more, and began walking to the exit of MACUSA and back to the small restaurant you liked. It may not be a date, at least not officially, but maybe one day you’ll find a way to make it so. You hoped.


End file.
